


Red Pants Mystrade

by lyricalsoul



Series: Mystrade Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Multi, Mystrade - relationship - Freeform, Red Pants, tumblr ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalsoul/pseuds/lyricalsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Reapersun (reapersun.tumblr.com) draws John in some red underpants that, when I first saw them, made me giggle. But then they grew on me, and he started to look sexy in them, especially coupled with how hot they made Sherlock.</p><p>Well, long, short… Monday is now Red Pants Monday, in honor of those pants. Bloggers from all over show their love by posting pictures, writing ficlets, etc. But so far, it’s all been Johnlock, though I did read a bit where Mycroft gave Sherlock the pants for John to wear.</p><p>So, here’s the Mystrade take on all that: (it needs some art!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Pants Mystrade

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just throw a ficlet out on Tumblr. This is a series of ficlets that were only posted there, and don't belong to any particular 'verse. I do hope you enjoy them. Not overly beta'd, and contains sexy times.

“Stop.”

Lestrade freezes, one knee on the bed. “What?”

Mycroft frowns, and gives a pointed look at Lestrade’s lower body. “What in god’s name are you wearing?”

“Oh,” Lestrade says, stepping back from the bed. “My pants.” He turns in a circle, arms out. “You like them?”

“I’m… well, they’re red.”

“Yes.”

“And you’re wearing them. Red pants.”

“Mycroft, you’re not making any sense.”

“Why are you wearing red pants? I’ve never seen you in pants like this before.”

“Oh.” Lestrade smiles. “It’s Red Pants Monday!”

“What?” Mycroft frowns. “Is that even a thing?”

“I read it somewhere… no, John told me. It’s online. He has some, too. I think he started it. Or Sherlock did… I’m not sure.”

“Just so there’s no misunderstanding when I go and sleep in the guest room, you’re wearing red pants because John told you that there’s a thing online that declares Monday Red Pants day? And that John participates, and… Sherlock as well?”

“Pretty much.” Lestrade does a little shimmy and a dip. “I think I look rather hot in them. I mean, look at my arse…” He turns, plants his hands on his hips, and gives Mycroft a nice view of said arse, shaking it from side to side.

“Gregory…”

“Red is really my color,” he says with a sultry look over his shoulder. “Don’t you think?”

“I, ah…” Mycroft watches, entranced at Lestrade’s lovely arse undulating in those red pants. “I… it’s a rather pleasing sight.”

“'Pleasing sight’? Oh, Mycroft… it’s all right,” Lestrade says, his voice husky and deep. “You can tell me… I won’t think badly of you. It’s sexy, isn’t it? Do you think I’m sexy?”

Mycroft lets out a small moan as Lestrade puts his foot on the bed and thrusts his hips forward, showing off the growing erection coiled in those tight red pants. “Ah… well, I…”

“Say it, Mycroft… you think these are the sexiest pants in the world…tighty-reddies. Showing off my assets.” Lestrade slides a hand down his hairy chest, and stops just as he reaches the white band at the top of the pants. “Come on sugar, let me know…” he croons.

With a growl, Mycroft pushes aside the coverlet and crawls across the bed. “Teasing me is never a good idea, Gregory.”

“So you say.” Lestrade dips a hand below the waistband, and moans. “I love these pants… so soft and comfy… the feel of the cotton on me is… delicious…”

“Mmm…” Mycroft tugs him forward, and they fall into a heap on the bed. Lips and hips meet, and the only sounds in the bid bedroom are moans and groans as they take pleasure from each other.

***

Thirty minutes later, Mycroft groans and sits up. “God, Gregory… you are positively wanton.”

Lestrade smiles and rolls off Mycroft’s lap. “Me? You’re one with red pants wrapped around your cock…”

“You put them there!”

“After you begged me to jack you with them!”

“Well… it is Red Pants Monday,” Mycroft concedes. “I can’t think of a better way to celebrate it.”

“Hm…” Lestrade plants a quick kiss on Mycroft’s lips, and flops down on his pillow. “I wonder what’s on for Tuesday…?”


End file.
